Warriors: Our New Hope, Book One: Rising Threat
by snowylynxx
Summary: Owlpaw was just an apprentice in BranchClan, training to become a warrior with his brothers. Maplepaw was a RushClan apprentice who trained in a warrior's path with his brother and sister. But as their warrior ceremonies drew ever closer, these apprentices learn about themselves, perhaps much more than they ever were meant to discover.
1. Alliances

RUSHCLAN

 **LEADER:** Riverstar- sleek brown tabby and white tom with copper

 **DEPUTY:** Ripplefoot- gray tabby molly with rippling stripes and amber eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Ivystep- pale gray tabby and white molly with forest green eyes. Apprentice: Mousepaw

 **WARRIORS:**

Oakfeather- brown and white tom with sky blue eyes. Apprentice: Maplepaw

Violetnose- pale gray molly with white paws and amber eyes. Apprentice: Fluffypaw

Gingerfoot- handsome ginger tom with darker paws and brown eyes. Apprentice: Snowpaw

Firedust- fluffy dark fiery ginger tom with amber eyes.

Brightowl- beautiful pure white molly with bright blue eyes

Lionberry- light brown tabby tom with a white dash on his chest and dark copper eyes

Newtpelt- brown pointed tabby molly with white paws and blue eyes

Junipercloud - silver tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes, one of which is blind. Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Goldenbriar- dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICES:**

Mousepaw- small dusty brown and white tom with pale blue eyes

Maplepaw- ginger and white tabby tom with one amber eye and one green eye

Fluffypaw- huge fluffy brown pointed tom with blue eyes

Snowpaw- small pale brown pointed molly with white face marks and blue eyes

Cloudpaw- lithe white tom with amber eyes

 **QUEENS:**

Nightfoot- black molly with white paws and tail tip and blue eyes. Nursing Lionberry's kits, Smokekit (gray tabby tom) and Hawkkit (pale brown molly)

Petalfrost- pretty tan and white molly with sky blue eyes. Expecting Gingerfoot's kits

 **ELDERS:**

Lightclaw- black and white tom with an exceptionally long claws and yellow eyes

Robinflight- once pretty tortoiseshell and white molly with dark amber eyes

FERNCLAN

 **LEADER:** Oakstar- elderly brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **DEPUTY:** Featherfall- lithe gray molly with white paws and amber eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Forestfire- bright ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Autumnwish

 **WARRIORS:**

Lavender- pretty tortoiseshell molly with bright yellow eyes

Drizzlestep- gray tom with darker paws and amber eyes. Apprentice: Mudpaw

Beachfoot- cream tabby tom with white paws and deep blue eyes

Thunderfall- ginger tabby molly with yellow eyes

Blizzardfur- fluffy white tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Frostpaw

Perchfur- pale gray tabby molly with pale yellow eyes

Hillstrike- sleek brown tabby and white tom with bright green eyes. Apprentice: Sprucepaw

Heavyrain- longhaired pale gray tom with dark blue eyes

Muddystep- white molly with brown splotches and bright blue eyes

 **APPRENTICES:**

Autumnwish- beautiful tortoiseshell molly with dark blue eyes

Mudpaw- brown tabby tom with darker paws and amber eyes

Frostpaw- gray and white tome with striking blue eyes

Sprucepaw- dark brown tabby tom with one white front paw and forest green eyes

 **QUEENS:**

Flowerstorm- black molly with green eyes. Expecting Drizzlestep's kits

Duskwhisper- gray molly with darker flecks and green eyes. Expecting Beachfoot's kits

 **ELDERS:**

Chirpfang- ginger tom with long fangs, failing sight and green eyes

Littlelight- tiny white she-cat with blind green eyes

BRANCHCLAN

 **LEADER:** Foxstar- ginger tabby tom with white markings and dark yellow eyes

 **DEPUTY:** Birchpelt- cream tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Twigstep- pale gray molly with long fangs and blue eyes. Apprentice: Willowcloud

 **WARRIORS:**

Quailfeather- lithe silver and white tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Silverpaw

Swiftdash- gray tabby tom with a long scar running down his back and green eyes. Apprentice: Owlpaw

Ravenspots- white tom with gray spots and blue eyes. Apprentice: Skypaw

Ivyheart- brown tabby molly with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Tigerblaze- ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Whitesplash- sleek black and white molly and blue eyes

Leopardheart- handsome golden spotted tabby and white tom with yellow eyes

Firepatch- dark ginger and white molly with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICES:**

Willowcloud- gray tabby and white molly with pale yellow eyes

Silverpaw- black tom with white paws and chest and very pale blue eyes

Owlpaw- dark brown tom with white markings and amber eyes

Skypaw- pale ginger tabby tom with golden yellow eyes

 **QUEENS:**

Olivestripe: dusty brown tabby molly with darker paws and amber eyes. Expecting Ravenspot's kits

 **ELDERS:**

Wolfheart- longhaired gray tom with white paws and dark amber eyes. Was previously deputy

LIGHTCLAN

 **LEADER:** Icestar- sleek white molly with icy blue eyes

 **DEPUTY:** Mapleshine- dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Leafpaw

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Mothpelt- mottled gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Frecklepaw

 **WARRIORS:**

Addertail- reddish tabby tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Thornpaw

Creekmist- pale gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes.

Applenose- pale ginger molly with darker spots and dark blue eyes

Emberfoot- dark gray molly with darker paws and bright amber eyes. Apprentice: Dewpaw

Fawnheart- pale tan tom with white flecks and tail tip and green eyes

Shallowpool- gray and white tabby tom with light blue eyes

Minnowtail- tiny pale ginger tom with white front paws and blue eyes

Hawkflight- pale gray molly with dark blue eyes

Cloudfur- gray and white tom with dark green eyes

 **APPRENTICES:**

Leafpaw- dark brown tabby tom with lighter paws and green eyes

Frecklepaw- pale ginger spotted tabby molly with bright blue eyes

Thornpaw- gray tabby molly with white front paws and amber eyes

Dewpaw- pale gray tom with a lighter underbelly and pale blue eyes

 **QUEENS:**

Ravenfoot- gray molly with darker paws and ears and amber eyes. Expecting Fawnheart's kits

Leafblaze- ginger molly with a darker tail tip and dark amber eyes. Nursing Shallowpool's kits, Amberkit (ginger and white molly) and Dustkit (dark brown tom)

 **ELDERS:**

Birdtalon- brown tabby tom with blind green eyes


	2. Prologue

A gray and white tom sat still on the top of a tall stone. His eyes closed blissfully, he listened to the quiet of the night. The tom's soft ears twitched behind him.

"Such a beautiful night, Wolfheart."

The darker gray tom jumped in surprise. "Sorry, Softstar. I didn't know–"

Wolfheart stopped mid-sentence when he heard Softstar purring loudly. "It's alright, no need to get your hair bristled."

Softstar's warm amber eyes softened when he turned his body to look at his deputy. His rather sleek fur glistened in the serene light of the moon. _That's why they call him Softstar, I'm sure of it,_ Wolfheart thought

The former flicked his tail at the old warrior, beckoning the gray tom to sit next to him. And so he did just that.

There was a moment of silence before Softstar spoke again.

"I hope I made the right decision."

"I'm sure Foxmask will make a fine deputy," Wolfheart assured his friend. "If I wasn't so old already, I would've been your deputy until your final breaths."

The gray and white tom's eyes became sorrowful. "I'm afraid those breaths will be coming very soon, my friend."

The darker tom looked like ten pairs of claws ripped through his pelt. There was a long pause before either of them dared to speak again.

"My lives with you were wonderful, Wolfheart," the soft-pelted leader whispered. "I wouldn't trade a single one for a chance to live any longer. A world without you in it is a world I don't want to live in."

Wolfheart's long fur swayed in the growing wind. He nodded in silence as he softly placed his paw over his friend's crippled one, careful not hurt him any further.

The two toms stayed atop the large rock in the camp, even as the rain began to fall around them.


End file.
